Highschool DxD Never Ending
by Raven-The-Dark-Lord
Summary: I do not Highschool DxD. This Fanfiction is a AU. Issei Is born between a human/devil father and a fallen angel mother. Because of this he is hated by everyone in the world. But will that stop him.. We have to wait and see. There will be lemons and language. Harem alert. side note Issei might sound OP but he is all talk no bite.
1. Chapter 1:At a Devil's grasp

When I was born people feared for their lives. Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, even devils fought against my parents. Trying to kill while I was still a infant. But my parents protected me no matter what. Then a war broke out. Brother against brother it was a war that no one could ever win. My parents thought of the war was point less so they made the deal with the four dominant races of planet earth made a deal. I was going to seal away my power in tell my powers could be control. So I was sealed on my first birthday. For the first years of my life I was living a lie. Believing I was human in tell I was 8 years old. On the night of my 8th birthday my seal broke. That day I found out what I was I am a monster. Also on that day I found out about my bad blood.

My father was born a half devil. My grandfather raped his mother leaving her to die. When she gave birth to my father she hid the truth from him. In tell he was of age. My father loved his mother with all his heart so he was there for her in tell she pasted away in her sleep. After that he trained to kill his father. But when the time came he couldn't do it. So he vanished. But three years before I was born he met my mother. When he met my mother she was a high ranked pure blooded Angel. One of god's top angels. But when their eyes met there was no hate but love. They would meet at a old oak tree at the same time everyday. They knew about what each other were but they didn't care. They would give up their lives to be with each other. Then one day their love grew to strong and they kissed. When she kissed she fell from heaven. She was a sinner. Even then I didn't matter. She didn't get involved with the fallen angels. She was now a pure blooded six winged fallen angel. Their love grew more intimate before anyone knew it I was born into this world.

The name they gave me was Issei. Issei Hyoudou I'm 15 years old born from a half breed devil and a pure blooded angel. We moved to Japan about two weeks ago. Now I'll be going to a Highschool called Kuoh Academy. My mother told me that Kuoh Academy was originally an all-girls private school. But they build a new school building so they made it co ed. She also warned me that there were devils and fallen angels in the area. So I am careful. But anyway this is my life MY STORY.

Chapter 1: At a devils grasp.

'Today will be my very first day at Kuoh Academy. I'm scared I haven't been around other people. Other than my mother and father. But I'm happy I will make friends for the first time ion all my life.' But as I'm thinking all these things the car stops. I looked at my mom who was driving. My dad was at work so my mom took me.

"Issei if something happens call my right way."

"I will mom trust me." I said as I got out of the car. I could people stop and stare at me.

I shut the car door. Waved bye to my mom as she took off in her car. I took a deep breath and sighed turned towards the school. And began to walk forward I was so nervous that I could here my heart beating. Then the crowd didn't care for me anymore and they all went inside the building. Then I heard giggling. I fallowed where the giggling was coming from. I see these two guys giggling. They were looking into something. When I got closer I saw what they were staring at. They were looking inside the girl's locker room. At first I was embarrassed but then I felt raged how dare these perverts spy on young women. I cracked my knuckles. Then turned back and my eyes met theirs. I picked them up by their shirts dragged them to the front yard of the school. I dropped them. They landed on their backs.

"Why the hell were you staring at those girls while they were changing."

"We...we were..." The both tried to speak. The crowd began to form again they were shouting Fight fight while the girls said those perverted bastards.

"You have no right to speak to me. All you guys are lowly worms. Spying on woman wait you guys are lower than worms you guys are dirt. I want both of you to get on your hands and knees and beg god for forgiveness of you perverted actions!" When I shouted the last part I released demonic energy sending a sock wave telling any supernatural beings my location. Those scum bags got on their hands and knees and said "Please forgive us for our perverted natures."

After they said that the bell rang. The crowd moved into the building. I stopped at the office. Where there was a woman wearing glasses. I asked her for my classes she handed them to me I walked off to class 2-2 C. When I walked in I handed the note to the teacher. All of the students were looking at me. Then I wrote my name on the board I wrote my name then I looked to my fellow students.

"Hello my name is Issei Hyoudou I just moved here from Greece. But I was born here in Japan. I hope you'll treat me kindly."

"Any questions for young Hyoudou?"

Nobody raised their hands. I didn't care I just wanted to learn about Japan and also people. As class continued I just began to stare off into space before I knew what I was going to do next it was lunch. But strangely a blonde hair boy came up to me.

"Hello my name is Yuuto Kiba. Can you please come with me Issei Hyoudou?" He glared at me I felt a small amount of demonic energy from him.

I turned my head to the side and smiled. "Alright lead the way."

I stood up and fallowed him. We went though the halls in tell we came to this large door. It slowly opened. Inside the room was a big breasted red head with blue eyes. A girl beside her had long black hair with purple eyes. Then I saw this girl with white hair siting down looking at me. The big breasted red head stood up.

"Hello my name is Rias Gremory."

"Oh I see the big breasted red head is also Satan's sister. Ha ha how interesting." Rias glared at me while every one could feel her anger.

"So you know that everyone here is a devil." She said all of them opened there wings revealing their true forms.

"Oh I see how we are going to play this game. But don't get angry when you see my true nature." When I said that a evil wind picked up. Around me was demonic energy being released with great force. My eyes turned red as blood the same color as Rias Gremory's hair. While my hair became pure white as snow. On my back two sets of wings. The first pair were white with a tint of ash color angel wings. While the second pair were pure black with red tips at the ends. My outfit changed from my school uniform to a black shirt with a skull with fangs. With a black hoodie that had a ripped back. I had black pair of jeans. I had no shoes on. On my feet and hands were chains. On my neck was a cross what was cracked in the middle with blood pouring out of it. I put up my hand out gathering my demonic energy then a sword appeared. The sword hand a back blade with a red tip. The sword had the same symbol as my necklace. On the other side was a gold blade with the Antichrist symbol. I smiled at their shocked faces. Rias Gremory was the first to speak.

"Wh..what are you?" She asked me. It made me giggle was she stared speech less at me.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. My mother is a fallen angel and my father is a half blooded devil. I'm the ultimate hybrid." As I said that blood came from my mouth I got light headed. My head began to pulse as I couldn't hold on to my fallen angel form. I turned back to my human form.

"I'm sorry Rias Gremory when I turn into my fallen angel form I lose control of my self." I sighed

"Why does that happen?" Rias asked me

"Well you see my mother was born a angel but she fell cause she fell in love with my father. But because of this I have 7 forms for my fallen angel form. The 7 are based off the 7 deadly sins. The form you just saw was _Pride. _He is the most deadly out of them. He was also the first form I unlocked. But each time I go into my fallen angel form I can't hold it for very long with out losing my humanity. I will kill if I can't control this power. My P_ride _form at full power can rival the great four Satans." I looked down to the floor.

"How about you join our club?"

To be continued..?

_A/N Shall I write more? At first I'm going to make it fast then slow it way down and write longer chapters. Don't Worry Guys. I know I haven't put any chapter out yet cause I have been deadly sick. But when I was in the hospital I wrote story ideas so I have a few chapter going to be posted soon. Thank you please review please give me Ideas please for what I can write next. Thank you!_


	2. Issei Information

Name: Issei Hyoudou

Race: Human 1/4 and Devil 1/4 Fallen angel ½

Age: 15

Birthday: June, 6 1999

Appearance :

He has many forms. His _Human _form has Brown hair and Brown eyes. In his Normal _Fallen Angel _form he has Black Hair and Blue eyes his wings are black like crow wings. _Pride _Form he has White hair and red eyes with two sets of wings. The first Pair are white with a tint of ash color. While the other pair are black with red tips they look like they were dragged in blood. The other 6 is unknown. Devil Form is Unknown.

Personality:

Issei has 9 different Personalitys.

First: Is Human Personality. In this form he is a normal Teenage boy. He is perverted also kind, caring and noble. He hates it when people Drink or do drugs or talk bad at people he cares about. In this form he isn't strong. He is a barking dog that doesn't bite.

Second: Is his Normal Fallen Angel. This Issei hates everyone. He uses people. When there is something he likes he takes it mostly women and money.

Third: Is _Pride_. A Fallen Angel transformation. Pride is serious he believes that her is better than you everyone else. He rather kill you than be friends with you. To him you are just a worm waiting to dry out in the sun.

Fourth: Wrath he is pure rage. He cannot control his emotions of hatred and anger. He is holds a grudge. If you piss him off he will get his revenge.

Fifth: Envy he is jealous. He is jealous of people's traits, status, abilities and rewards they get.

Sixth: Sloth is lazy he don't do shit at all. That's it he sleeps, eats and and sometimes he gets up to go to the bathroom.

Seventh:Greed he likes to hoard shit. He likes anything you have and he will take it.

Eighth:Gluttony He likes to eat and eat and eat in tell he passes out. Anyone touches his food he'll kill you.

Ninth: Lust has two forms male and female. His female name is Kamaria. But Lust it self. She/He wants romance if anyone catches his/her eyes they want to be in the bed of romance. All they want is passion and sex. Lustful to the very top.

Weapons: Prides main weapon is called Anti. Anti is like a holy sword but it does damage to Fallen Angels and Fallen Angels. Because of this Pride/Issei the longer he wields it more damage it does to his body.

UNKOWN for the rest.

History:

Issei Was born with Fallen Angel and devil and human blood. Because of this before he was born there was a war. Many people lost their lives but his parents never gave up. They believe war was pointless so they made a deal. That a seal would be placed on him He was Born June 6 1999. People gave him the nickname of the flipped 666. That is because if you flip his year of birth around it would be 6661. As a human he had a normal childhood. But when he turned 8 his seal broke while at his birthday party. His best friend was being bullied by another kid that he invited. The kid shouted stuff about Issei being weak and being unable to protect his friend. That day he turned into pride. The kid who was doing the bulling was not hurt badly. But that day made him terrified at his own power. He couldn't control Pride. But with the help from his parents he was able control himself better. But one day he couldn't control pride any longer. He almost killed himself because of this. But when he saw his mother cry he promised her that he wouldn't lose control bad ever again. He only fell in love girl in his life. One day he saw his mother fighting with a angel girl. He fell in love with first sight. He never saw her again.


End file.
